1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus connected through a network to a terminal apparatus to which an optional device can be attached. More specifically, the present invention relates to information processing apparatus and information processing system that display information of the optional device on a display provided on the information processing apparatus in a way easy to understand.
2. Description of the Background Art
Development in computer equipment and communication technique as fundamentals of computer network in recent years brought about highly reliable computer networks capable of high speed communication. Appearance of such networks leads to wider variety of devices connectable to the networks. Accordingly, network management software enabling efficient management of various devices has been developed vigorously. Information of various devices on the network can be obtained by using the network management software.
For instance, in a computer connected through a network to a printer, a printer driver is installed to attain appropriate operation of the printer. When one uses such a conventional computer and specification of an optional device as a peripheral device to the the printer is changed, for example, when a device is exchanged, removed or newly added, one must go through a troublesome operation of newly installing a corresponding printer driver.
A solution to the above-described problem is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-175258 (hereinafter referred to as “'258 application”). In the technique disclosed in '258 application, a core module of a printer driver automatically obtains option information, loads an option-dependent module corresponding to the obtained option information, and forms a module that operates as a driver corresponding to the option information.
The technique disclosed in '258 application is convenient as the printer driver corresponding to the option information is automatically installed. The user, however, cannot recognize any change in specification of the optional device. Therefore, the user may be confused when he/she encounters an inconvenience caused by the change in specification of the optional device, for example, when a certain function suddenly becomes unavailable.
As one possible solution to such a problem, appearance images of the printer and the optional device may be displayed on a display screen or the like provided on the printer, to notify the user of information related to the state, operation and setting situations of the printer. It may be difficult by this method, however, for the user to grasp what change has been made to the specification of the optional device.
It is also possible to display the appearance image of optional device with its color changed, to notify the user that change has been made to the specification of the optional device. It is impossible, however, for a user having difficulty in determining color difference because of some defect in color perception to know the change in specification of the optional device.